How Harry Potter REALLY Ends  Halloween Edition
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: A one shot off of the one shots of how Voldie really expires in the Halloween spirit.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, Harry Potter places, Harry Potter ideals or Harry Potter plots. I do not own Halloween, Reese's Cups or Three Musketeers bars. I do own everything that I didn't mention above… except your cat… or dog... wOOt.

**Summary:** A one shot off of the one shots of how Voldie really expires in the Halloween spirit.

**Warning:** There will be extreme insanity ahead. If you are affected by bouts of giggling fits, you may want a pillow handy in case you fall off your chair.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**How the Harry Potter Series **_**Really**_** Ends – Halloween Edition **

**By: Kadasa Mori  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**--- How Do You Eat a Reese's Cup? ---**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well?! What do you think?!"

"What… are you supposed to be?"

"_Crucio_! I'm a snake!!!"

Snape withered on the ground for a moment before nodding. "Yes! Of course! You're a snake!"

Voldemort grinned widely. "What kind of snake am I?"

"Er… boa constrictor?"

"_Crucio_! No! I'm a Plains Black-Headed Snake!"

Snape luckily enough had control over his motor functions and kept himself from opening his mouth and spouting 'a what?'

The pale faced creature spun, black robes swishing with him. "Malfoy! Assemble the group! We leave in ten minutes!"

"Yes my lord!" the blond disappeared.

Snape slowly got to his feet. "My lord? What is happening?"

Voldemort turned then slowly grinned, Snape not able to hide the shudder of fear. "We're going Trick or Treating."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now, crouched behind a bush, Voldemort cackled wickedly, rubbing his hands together. "We're gonna gets lots of candy tonight!"

"Er… my lord?" Malfoy asked. "Don't you go up to the door to get the candy?"

He scowled. "Fool. Why would I waste my energy on that? Besides, this is more fun!" Snape and Malfoy exchanged glances. "Okay! Avery! You're up first?"

"Wha…" He snapped his mouth shut when Voldemort glared. "Yes my lord."

"When the child turns the corner, jump out and scare them. They will drop the goodies and you steal them and bring them back here. Got it?"

"Yes my lord."

The planning was perfect but Avery unfortunately jumped in front of someone who used their nearly full bucket to smack him upside the head. Now, candy-less but with a large bump on his cranium, Avery sat pouting at the back of the group.

Rookwood was next. He got a small pillowcase of candy for his efforts, and sat down with a wide grin. "Wonderful," Voldemort boasted proudly. "The child screamed, dropped the candy and ran away. Who's next?"

Snape frowned as someone else leapt out at a little boy. _Doesn't he know __Trick or Treating__ is a _muggle_ tradition?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
With five bags of candy and three buckets, the Death Eaters were returning to their hideout, Voldemort munching on some of the stolen treats. Bellatrix was retelling her frightening of a young child and shrieking in laughter, it echoing in the dark empty streets.

Voldemort held out a hand to Pettigrew who walked beside him. The rat fumbled with the next candy, opening it and handing it over quickly.

Snape sifted through his candy. He may be a slimy potions professor, but he _loved_ Three Musketeer bars. Grinning in triumph he pulled one out and was about to bite into it when something caught his attention.

Voldemort had suddenly stopped moving.

Lucius and Snape shared a glance. "My lord?" Snape asked.

The pale snake's shoulder twitched and a moment later he spun around and wheezed "you fools!" he cried, grabbed at his throat and fell onto the ground, rolling back and forth, face turning red.

They blinked, staring at him. "My lord?" Lucius repeated.

After a minute of rolling, Voldemort lay on his back, reached with one hand towards the sky, gave one last wheeze and collapsed, head lolling to the side.

Lucius blinked and Snape raised an eyebrow. Someone behind them shifted uneasily. A few minutes went by with no movement and Snape pushed Goyle forward to poke the snake and see if he moved.

Poke.

Nothing happened. A further examination revealed that he wasn't breathing.

"He's dead?!" Bellatrix wailed. "HOW?!"

Avery frowned. "What did you give him?" he growled at Pettigrew.

"N-nothing! J-just some c-candy!"

"What kind?!"

"Reese's Cups!"

Snape, Malfoy and Bellatrix groaned, smacking their foreheads. "He's allergic to peanut butter you idiot!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, at the house of Harry Potter, just around the corner from the bushes the Death Eaters had been hiding in, the young savior of the world grinned widely as he opened the door.

"Hello there! Wonderful costumes! Here you go. Lots of candy!" He dropped a handful of candy into the children's buckets and waved as they left. "Happy Halloween!"

Grinning he shut the door and placed the basket filled to the brim with Reese's Cups to the side.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note**: So remember this tale kiddies! Don't steal candy from little kids because it'll most likely contain something you're allergic to and you'll die a horrible death.

Happy Halloween!!! … many, many many days late TT.TT goodness gracious me…

**Kadasa Mori **

**P.S.** Plains Black-Headed Snakes are **NOT **dangerous and they are completely **WHITE** with a **BLACK** head.

**P.****S.S.** I read that on a website so it may be wrong…

**P.****S.S.S. **These are fun! XDD


End file.
